in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon (Pokemon Trainer)
200px |caption = Moon as she appears in Pokemon Adventures: Sun and Moon. |gender = Female |age = 14 |height = 145 cm. tall |weight = 38 kg. |hometown = Unknown (Somewhere in Sinnoh) |vacationhome = Unknown (Somewhere in Alola) |otherhome = Viridian Forest (Viridian Treehouse; Natives of Nature's base) |birthdate = January 1 |personality = Picky, intelligent, can deceive lies |species = Human |alignment = Lawful Good |occupation = Pharmacist Pokemon Trainer, specializing Poison-types (Mostly) The Mixer (Title) |friends = Most People in the Alola Region, notably Lillie and Sun Members of the Natives of Nature |enemies = All villains |pets = Mareanie Alolan Muk Grubbin Decidueye |eyes = Gray |hair = Black |hobbies = Curing injured allies, exploring |abilities = Is precise when firing an arrow, despite not being an archer |favcolor = Violet |username = @LunarFlower |status = Alive |interests = Poison-type Pokemon |skin = Fair |aliases = Selene |media = Pokemon Adventures: Sun and Moon |first = Skyline Pigeon |latest = The Flying Star Cafe |voice = Rebecca Soler |roleplayer = }} :For other uses, see Moon. Moon is a Pokemon Trainer and a pharmacist from a distant region first appearing in Skyline Pigeon. Her friends are notably from the Alola region, even though she somewhat hates that region. She is roleplayed by for the series In a Locked Room. History Background Moon initially went to Alola to gain materials to cure a Piplup in the past, but she didn't like that region. She traveled alone, encountered new friends, but encountered Ultra Beasts as well that interrupted her. She had to fight them,and she did few trials to get stronger. She eventually fixed this problem, although she thinks this isn't all finished yet. Season 2 Moon debuts in Skyline Pigeon, already knowing most characters that are part of the Locked Room gang. She already heard that they did the Locked Room challenge almost a year ago. She is shown to be alert when she warns Slick as he is about to get attacked by a flock of birds. It is also revealed that there will be a delivery package to her soon, so she sends her Mareanie out to wait and get it when it arrives. In Time Trouble, she likes meeting her counterparts, and in Super Locked Room Sunshine, she is seen to pick places perfect for vacation most of the time. From time to time, ever since she participated in The Great Crossover Competition with her friends, she made her team, Natives of Nature, become a small rescue team despite initially being made for the sake of the competition. Not all the time does she stick with her friends, as she tends to investigate strange occurrences like UFOs like the one in The Flying Star Cafe alongside Sherry. General Information Moon gets annoyed when people doesn't call her with her name lately, even though she was called "Miss" before, but she accepts the nicknames "Selene" and "Ailey" as they were her childhood names. Her parents are all scholars, and Moon tries her best to surpass them. While she does not aim to become the next Alola champion at all, she wants to overcome Sun's battle skill level with her battle style in a way, even though she specializes Poison-type Pokemon. On the other hand, she hates Fairy-type Pokemon due to them having a bad experience with them. She also participated two trials after her main adventure. Moon becoming a skilled archer is because she wanted to defend herself in case she can't use her Pokemon and to obtain some berries from trees. In fact, she is a berry collector, and researches on them to make use of their healing properties. She can depict personalities of people she mostly knows, so that she can tell if that someone is from an alternate universe or not after learning about it. Personality Moon is not originally from the Alola region, but rather in the Sinnoh region. She hates it, stating that Alola does not suit her. She can see through other people's lies and deception, but not all the time. She is a pharmacist and is proficient with various healing techniques, some including poison. She is also a skilled archer, using her bow and arrow to receive medical supplies that are otherwise out of reach for her. She likes Poison-type Pokemon and finds them adorable. She wanted to try hang-gliding during the events of Skyline Pigeon, since she never did so before, and it is assumed she wants to try everything in life. She also makes sure nothing gets left behind before going. Due to coming from a family of scholars, Moon prefers to use her intelligence to devise strategies in battle and not through concepts like luck, which makes her annoyed, giving her the title being as the Mixer. Defending Herself Equipment Moon has no superpowers in any way, but she defends herself with the use of her bow and arrow, being a skilled archer, as mentioned before. While they're supposed to be used for obtaining rare berries and catch Pokemon from afar, she started to use the pair for self-defense. Owned Pokemon On-Hand As a Pokemon Trainer, Moon uses her own Pokemon to fight. She has 6 Pokemon. but only 4 of them are revealed so far. *Moon's Grubbin **He mostly heals people after a battle with silk, but also fights back. He was caught after Moon decided to become a participant in a tournament. He is level 59 and has a Naive nature. His ability is Swarm, which powers up Bug-type moves when suffering. *Moon's Alolan Muk **He is loyal to Moon and obedient. He was caught to understand his poison and his properties, developing her love to that type. He is level 62 and has a Lax nature. His ability is Poison Touch, which poisons a target when said target makes contact with him. *Moon's Mareanie **She is commonly seen, as if she is Moon's main Pokemon. She is cheerful but not a good dodger. She was caught to understand her poison and her properties, developing Moon's love to that type. She is level 68 and has a Jolly nature. Her ability is Merciless, in which her attacks become critical hits if the target is poisoned. *Moon's Decidueye **He prefers nighttime over daytime, and has grown a liking with Moon in helping her in battles. He is level 65 and has a Relaxed nature. His ability is Overgrown, which powers up Grass-type moves when suffering. Achievements Moon accomplished two trials in Alola to get few Z-Crystals for her own. *Lush Jungle trial (Taking one attempt, although not for the Grassinium Z but to get stronger to fight Ultra Beasts in her past) *Brooklet Hill trial (Taking one attempt; for the Waterium Z on her Mareanie) Gallery Moon_Official_Game_Artwork_SM.png|Moon's Appearance on the games Pokemon Sun and Moon. Trivia *Moon was originally going to be an IaLR Stories-exclusive character but was changed to be exclusive to main "present-day" IaLR episodes. **Ever since the IaLR Renaissance, she is pushed to be the third main character of Fairy27, as both of her rosters have been merged. **She is Fairy's first character for Outside the Rooms before the IaLR Renaissance. *Her Ancient Greece and Stone Age counterparts were not seen early on, possibly only until the final part of Time Trouble. This was because the roleplayer was absent for those two threads. *It is currently planned that her Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon main design will be used in the future (either Season 2B or 2C), despite the roleplayer not really liking it. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Teens